villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tyrant (Marvel)
Tyrant was a powerful supervillain from the Marvel Universe and an enemy of Galactus as well as his many Heralds and cosmic superheroes and villains from across the Marvel Universe.. it has been stated that if Galactus is a god then Tyrant would be his devil and in many ways that is how the two characters related to one another. Origin Many aeons ago, when the universe was still fairly young, Galactus created an immensely powerful living machine empowered with his own cosmic-power and, in many ways, fashioned on himself. However Tyrant became a power-hungry monster that sought conquest and ruin - unlike Galactus, who wished to serve a higher purpose. Eventually Galactus learned of his creations ambitions and fought him in a titanic battle that was said to be sufficiently extreme it tore apart galaxies - ultimately Tyrant lost the battle and was stripped of much his cosmic power then banished to the furthest reaches of the universe by Galactus. Return Thousands of years later Tyrant would return, having gathered a vast arsenal of weaponry during his exile by which to fulfil his dreams of conquest - he began kidnapping cosmic heroes and villains in order to harness their combined himself. Among the more famous of Tyrant's many victims were the Silver Surfer, Terrax, Morg, Beta Ray Bill, Gladiator, Jack of Hearts and Ganymede. However Jack of Hearts managed to destroy the containment unit before he could be captured and as a result freed Tyrant's would-be-prisoners - they proceeded to fight Tyrant but he easily defeated them all, soon after Galactus himself arrived, searching for Morg - who was his current Herald at the time - Tyrant was quick to offer all the others' freedom to Galactus in exchange for Morg and despite great reluctance Galactus accepted the offer. Battle With Thanos Later the mad Titan known as Thanos is seeking a challenge and learns of Tyrant, he allied with Terrax, Ganymede, Jack of Hearts and Captain Marvel to learn about Tyrant but would then abandon them to gain access to Tyrant's computers as the heroes fought Tyrant again - after Tyrant defeated the heroes Thanos threatened to steal an orb containing some of Tyrant's energy and challenged him to stop him - the two battled and Thanos was able to stand his own against Tyrant in a fight, although the fight caused great damage to Tyrant's fortress and forced the heroes to flee - Thanos eventually teleported away as well, taking the power orb and quite pleased with himself over being able to take on Tyrant himself. Post-Thanos Some time after getting defeated by Thanos Tyrant revived Morg and implanted controls in his mind to mentally control him, sending him back to Galactus as a trick - however Morg managed to fight against Tyrant's control and sought out the Ultimate Nullifier - in the end Morg would use the Ultimate Nullifier against Tyrant and end the menace of the mad god.. at least for now. Powers / Skills Tyrant was amongst the most powerful of Marvel's supervillains, capable of taking on Galactus himself - much like Galactus Tyrant is dependent on an outward source of energy in order to keep himself alive, while Galactus gains his energy from planets Tyrant gains his from superhuman beings, using them as living batteries. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Immortals Category:Deities Category:Synthoid